Child of Thanatos
by romance is my thing
Summary: A new demigod comes to Camp Half-Blood. She is dark, mischievous, and incredibly hot. Is she trouble or trouble for the monsters? First fanfic ever so please go easy on me. Open to suggestions and will update as often as i can. R&R!
1. Prologue

Chiron was welcoming and introducing new campers.

"Please state your name, age, and godly parent," he asked.

A boy with sandy hair and big green eyes stepped up to the front. "My name is P-Peter, I'm thirteen, and my dad's Apollo."

Chiron turned to the assembled campers. "Welcome Peter, child of Apollo!" There was some polite clapping and a few whoops from the Apollo table. A few other kids went up and introduced themsleves and were welcomed. The last person to be introduced was lingering in the shadows.

She stepped out of the shadows and into the torchlight. She had shoulder length hair that was brown and blonde with a little bit of grey. Her hair mixed with her milky white skin and black clothes made her seem like a vampire. She fixed her serious blue eyes on Chiron and glided over to him. He leant down and she whispered into his ear. When he straightened up again, his expression was one of shock, horror, and wonder.

He announced to the silent crowd, "Kitty, age 14, child of," he trailed off. "Thanatos." The dining pavilion was silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing: Thanatos? As in the god of death? He had a mortal child? But it did make some sense. Those who had heard Percy Jackson's descriptions of the death god could see the resemblance. She was, as a matter of fact, incredibly hot, and she had an ominous aura about her.

The girl, Kitty, walked towards the Hades table. Nico di Angelo watched her sit down opposite of him at the end of the table. Chiron quickly wrapped up everything and dismissed everyone to their cabins. He called Kitty over to him and they disappeared into the Big House.

Many hours later, Nico lay awake, waiting for her to return to the cabin. Around midnight, the door creaked open and she quieter stepped inside. She stood silent for a moment, looking around the cabin.

"I know you're awake, Nico," Kitty said in a silky voice, barely audible. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite."

Nicos sat up in his bed. "I'm not scared of you. Just curious. How is it you have only just come tp Camp Half-Blood?" He asked.

"Daddy didn't want me to. He wanted me to stay with him, where I belonged, he said," she explained. "O suppose you want the whole story. But rest now, Nico di Angelo. Everything will be explained in due time."

"How did you know-" he began, but was suddenly overcome with fatigue and his eyelids drooped. He laid his head on the pillow and was snoring within seconds.

Kitty smiled. "Rest well, son of Hades. Tomorrow holds a big surprise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next day, Nico awoke to to the sound of quiet humming.

A sweet, high voice hummed a soft tune that filled the cabin. Kitty stood in front of the vanity mirror next to her bunk and put on her diamond stud earings. She stood in different clothes than she had worn yesterday, black jeans rolled up to mid-calf and a black V-neck. Her leather jacket was lying on her bunk next to her heeled combat boots.

She finished putting on her earings and started applying her makeup. Nico watched her carefully brush on the silver eyeshadow and coat mascara on her brown lashes. She applied lipgloss to her pink rosebud lips and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She looked at Nico in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to get ready? Breakfast starts in a few minutes." She put her makeup back into her bag and set it next to her bunk. All she had brought was a black duffel and her black and silver messenger bag.

She walked back over to the vanity and slipped on a silver ring with cat ears on it. She put on her jacket and swept her hair out from beneath the collar and clasped a silver chain necklace around her slender white neck. Once she was ready, she slipped on her boots and walked out the door.

Nico scrambled to get ready for the day, taking off his skull patterned pajamas and slipping on his black tshirt with a skull on it and his black jeans and his aviators jacket. He grabbed his skull ring from his nightstand and slipped it on his right middle finger. He put on his shoes and grabbed his black sword and ran out of the cabin.

At the dining pavilion, Kittu sat at the Hades table with a plate heaped high with anything chocolate. There was a section of her plate scraped clean which showed she had already given her offering to the gods.

"Good morning, Nico," she said, digging in to her chocolate waffles. **(If you hadn't noticed, I'm a chocoholic.)**

"Morning," he said. "So what were we talking about last night?"

Kittu stopped chewing. She forcefully swallowed and cleared her throat. "My origins. Or at least we were heading that way."

Nico nodded. "So where _are_ you from?"

"I was born in Texas but my mother died so Daddy took my to Tartarus," she said nonchalantly.

Nico stared at her. "T-Tartarus? As in the big scary pit that is actually a living body? That Tartarus?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Is there any other one?" She asked sarcastically. "But yeah, I was raised there. Learned to walk, talk, and kill monsters there. Daddy is actually a really good teacher."

Nico nodded slowly, processing all that she said. "So do you have any cool powers?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kitty nodded. "I can shadow travel. And I can shape shift into a cat. Also on my thirteenth birthday, Daddy gave me this," she pointed to her ring. She slipped it off her finger, hooking one finger through the ears, and suddenly it expanded into a silver scythe. The kids at the tables around them stared. "It's forged from sacred silver, and was cooled in the river Acheron, River of Pain. Though you should know that, being a son of Hades and all."

Nico nodded absentmindedly. He studied the scythe. It's blade was shining silver and sunlight glinted harshly off of it. Its handle was ebony and was wrapped in leather. There was an ornate silver hand guard that had two sweeping curves that resembled cat ears. "Who made it?" Nico asked.

"Cyclops. Apparently Daddy asked Poseidon to have his Cyclopses forge it. But he strictly wanted it cooled it the Acheron. It means the monsters feel twice as much pain when they disentegrate," Kitty explained. Her story was interrupted by Chiron announcing the days activities.

"Today we will have weapons dueling and obstacle courses in the arena. Then it's archery and the othet electives after lunch," Chiron announced.

"And Kitty," all heads swung to lool at her. "You will be participating in the weapons dueling but not in the electives. I have an extra elective for you. Meet me at the edge of the woods after archery this afternoon," Chiron added. "Everyone! To the arena! Let the games begin!"

The campers all pooled out of the pavilion and ran off towards the arena. Immediately Clarisse and Percy Jackson started dueling, spear on sword. Other campers started pairing off and fighting with their assorted weapons.

"Who doesn't have a partner?" Chiron called out. Several people, inculding Kitty raised their hands. Chiron's eyes skimmed over the people and he started matching people up to fight. Kitty simply stood and watched everyone around her.

Then Chiron called for a duel. He claimed Kitty for Butch, one if the Iris kids. "Just to see what you're made of," he winked at her.

Butch pulled out his broadsword and swung it. It swooshed through the air loudly. Kitty took off her ring and held it in her hand.

"You're going down, Kitty Cat," he snarled.

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "Only Daddy calls me Kitty Cat. You don't get to." Her ring transformed into her scythe and she held it in her right hand. She looked Butch in the eye, a dark expression on her face, then she melted into darkness. She reappeared behind Butch and swung her scythe. It moved so fast Butch couldn't have ducked. But, in a display of complete control of her weapon, she stopped it a hairs width away from his neck. Butch let out a highly undignified yelp. Kitty removed her blade and stepped back.

Chiron clapped. "Well done, Kitty. Well done. Now let's see how you do without shador traveling."

Kitty nodded once and immediately went on offense, scythe swinging in circles, a blur. She feinted left and swung right towards Butch's knees. He jumped over the swinging blade but looked up to see the butt of the handle coming towards his chest. It hit him square in the sternum and knocked him flat on his back. He lay there making wheezing sounds as he regained his breath. Kitty stood back, watching him get back up.

He hunched over, pretending to be nursing his new bruise, but his hand that was on the side of his body not facing her was down in his boot reaching for his dagger. With a roar he leapt at her, slashing with the dagger, only to have her shrink down into a little black cat with diamond earrings and a chain necklace. It quickly scampered between his legs, twining its lithe body around his ankles, causing him to lose his balance and stumble. As soon as he hit the ground **(again)** she changed back into a girl and rested the sharp point of her scythe against his back, barely pricking the skin.

She stepped back and said, "I win." Then she melted into shadows leaving a speechless Chiron, a humiliated Butch, and a silent, judging crowd.

They were all thing something along the lines of: What _can't_ that girl do?


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I know the description says I'll update weekly. But...I can't wait! First fanfic so lots of ideas and inspiration so I'll be updating a LOT!**

Chapter 2

Chiron asked Nico to go find Kitty, since they were more closely related.

Nico jogged towards the Hades cabin. It was a low building made out of black obsidian. There were two torches that burned with Greek fire next to the door. The interior looked something like what a vampires room would look like. The beds were box-like and lined with red velvet bedding. There was not much furniture besides the bunks/coffins and the vanity that Kitty had been standing at that morning.

Speaking of Kitty, she lay on her bed, headphones on and upbeat voilin music blaring in her ears. She noticed him walk in and simply ignored him, turning over to face the wall.

Nico walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. He tapped her and waited. She didn't move. He moved to tap her again, but she caught his finger.

"What do you want?" She growled, slipping off her headphones.

"To talk. Why did you run away at the arena?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't fit in here. I have way more experience fighting monsters and I just...I just...I want to go home. But Daddy will be mad at me. He'll be disappointed. No child of Thanatos runs from a challenge," she said softly. "And I want him to be proud of me. And to love me."

Nicp was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "He is. He does. He just doesn't show it often. All the gods love their children, they just don't express it often enough," Nico said, patting her shoulder. She was only a year younger than him, bit he felt the need to treat her like a little girl right now.

"But you don't know my father. Your father barely contacts you and always acts disappointed in you. My daddy always loved me. He would play with me, spar with me, he was there to strike down the drakon that attacked our house-" she began but was interrupted by Nico.

"You have a house in Tartarus?" He asked, incredulously.

She looked at him with an unamused expression. "Yes. We have a mansion made out of obsidian. The walls are infused with the souls of the dead so it's never silent. Our servants are ghosts and my playmate growing up was Daddy. He was always there for me." She wiped a tear away. "I miss him so much."

"Well who says you can't visit him? Maybe he won't be disappointed. Maybe he'll be glad you came home. Or maybe he'll want you to stay with him," Nico mused.

"I don't know. Maybe I can visit Uncle Hades and Auntie Persophone again. They like having me in the Underworld. And Daedalus was fun too. I got to hang out with Icarus and Perdix. They were fun," she reminisced. Nico gawked.

"You _visit_ my _dad?!"_ He asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "As the only child of Thanatos and the only half blood ever kept with their godly parent, I needed a babysitter. And Auntie Persephone is really good with children. Uncle Hades isn't so bad. Just a little impatient," she explained

Nico whistled. "My dad, god of the Underworld, a babysitter. That's really hard to imagine."

"But I think Daddy will be busy and not want to see me," Kitty sighed

"I think he will. He does love you, you know. I think you should visit him," Nico encouraged. He was being oddly sympathetic and kind to his cousin he hardly knows. Under her tough and quiet exterior, she's a sweet kindhearted teenager.

She looked up at Nico

with her huge teary blue eyes. "I'm going to go home. Right now. I miss my daddy. Tell Chiron I'll be back for my elective." Then she sank into darkness.

Kitty emerged from the shadows in front of the door to her room. She quickly looked around to see if her daddy was anywhere in sight. Not seeing him, she sighed and trudged off down the halls, peeping into rooms to see if he was in them.

She stopped in front of a black and gold door. She knocked on it rhythmically.

 _Dun da-dun dun dun_

The door swung open and her daddy stood in the doorway. He smiled broadly at her.

"Kitty Cat! What are you doing here?" Thanatos asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you! I wanted to see you so badly," she mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled out of the hug and straightened his black robes. She smiled up at him with childish glee and hugged him again.

Thanatos caressed her cheek and stroked her hair back from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. "So how's my little mouse catcher?" He asked fondly.

She lay her cheek in his strong brown hand and looked up at him. "I'm good. My claws and scythe are sharp and my tongue is too," Kitty said proudly.

"That's my girl," he chuckled. A semi-solid spirit floated up to Thanatos and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, my liege, while I do hate to interrupt this happy reunion, um, how do I put this?" She said.

"Just spit it out," Thanatos snapped, annoyed.

" _It's_ happening again," the spirit secretary said.

Thanatos stood up straight. He turned to Kitty and hugged her. "I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but you need to return to camp. There's trouble down here. While Gaea may be scattered everywhere, never to return, and Kronos is blasted to dust, a new problem has arisen." Thanatos looked out over the desolate land that was Tartarus. "Tartarus is dying."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitty turned to Thanatos, aghast.

"Tartarus is dying?" She muttered. "But how can that be? Tartarus is immortal isn't he?"

Thanatos nodded. "All the gods are. Titans too. And the oldest gods, Ouranus, Gaea, they all possess a different kind of immortality. We can all be weakened into a state of helplessness. So can they. But with Tartarus it's different."

"How so?" Kitty asked. "I mean isn't Tartarus just like Gaea and Ouranus?"

"Technically he is. But not completely. I have a theory, but I need to test it before I tell anyone."

"But what did that spirit mean by _it?_ " Kitty asked.

Thanatos sighed deeply. He looked out the window, out over the hot, eerie land that was Tartarus. "Yes. That. Look. It's happening again. Over there," he said, pointing towards a specific part of Tartarus.

Kitty walked to her father's elbow and looked out. She gasped and recoiled. The landscape was changing! Where it had been red, sandy ground, dotted with monster rebirth bubbles, now it was a bubbling, boiling, _hissing,_ black terrain, and the bubbles where growing, the monsters being reborn quicker.

"That, my kitten, is what Tartarus is turning into," Thanatos said gravely. "It seems to be some sort of poison."

"But Daddy, can't you stop it?" Kitty pleaded.

"Even I can't stop this. Perhaps the oracle at Camp Half Blood has any prophecies that might speak of this?" He wondered hopefully.

Kitty shook her head slowly. "I didn't even know they _had_ an oracle. Who is it?"

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's a mortal. A clear sighted mortal. She is the new oracle of Delphi. But I heard from Apollo that the oracle was blocked and no new prophecies had been issued. I though you might know more," Thanatos explained.

Kitty hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Daddy. I will go ask after her when I go back."

"That's my Kitty Cat. So how do you like Camp Half Blood?" Thanatos asked, changing the subject.

"It's okay. Nobody's like me though. They think I'm some sort of kiss up because I'm the only halfblood ever raised by their godly parent. And a lot of the guys think I'm hot but are to scared to ask me out," Kitty mumbled.

Thanatos put a strong arm around his daughters shoulder. "Chin up, my little mousecatcher. Just let them see what a sweet loving little demigod you are. They'll line up around the block for you!" He reassured her.

Kitty snickered. "At least they will until they realize that my daddy has to approve of them first!" She burst into giggles. Thanatos joined her, laughing heartily. When the laughter subsided, they were both wiping their eyes, the last few bubbles of mirth escaping their lips.

"Oh, I needed that, Kitty Cat! You always brighten up this place," he said, gesturing with his hand to the dark and smoky place that was Tartarus. "It's good to have you back home, meow." **(Okay I know there's a lot of cat related terms of endearment, but I love making up nicknames and always get weird looks. But this is so much fun because NOBODY KNOWS WHO I AM!)**

"It's good to be home, Daddy," Kitty smiled up at him.

"But I think it's time you got back to camp. It's almost time for your _special elective,_ " Thanatos chuckled.

"Yes," Kitty agreed. Then it dawned on her. "Wait, how do you know about my elective?" She looked suspiciously at her father.

He just laughed. "Who do you think gave Chiron the idea, meow? And did you really think I'd let my little kitten out into the big world _all alone_ where I couldn't keep an eye on her?" Was all he said. Kitty gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"Daddy! You've been spying on me?" She accused him.

He just smiled and nodded. "By the way, good job beating that Butch fellow. I was worried you'd break a claw and start getting all dramatic," he said slyly.

Kitty gasped. "I would never! Daddy, you know as well as I do that I'm not like those prissy Aphrodite girls."

Thanatos just picked her up and twirled her around before setting her back down. "I know little kitten, I was just teasing you. You're so fun to rile up. Especially when you're _actually_ a kitten," he winked at her. "Because then you fluff up."

"Daddy-"

"Hi!"

Kitty jumped, turning into a cat midair, and landed in Thanatos's arms. She looked up to see who had frightened her so.

She hissed angrily at the person. She jumped down and turned back into a girl.

"Perdix! How dare you-" she began but was interrupted by laughter. She turned around to see Perdix's cousin, Icarus, holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

"Got you that time, Kitty!" Icarus said in between laughs. Perdix just chuckled. "It's true, it was highly entertaining."

Kittu just narrowed her eyes and hissed. Perdix stepped back and Icarus stopped laughing and stood up. "Whoa Kitty, it was just a joke. Don't get mad at us," Perdix pleased, hands up defensively. They both slowly started walking backwards in retreat.

The spell was broken by Kitty laughing. "Oh gosh, you guys are so gullible!" She said, laughing. Thanatos chuckled at his daughter and her friend's antics.

Perdix snorted. "Fine, fine, but you have to admit that we got you really good," he relented.

Kitty pretended to think. "Well considering you interrupted a very serious conversation...no. I don't admit it." And with that she turned her back on them with a "hmph".

Icarus walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Kitty. You know he didn't mean it like that," he pleaded, trying to console the angry girl. Kitty made eye contact with her dad. She winked at him and gestured with her eyes toward the hand on her shoulder. He nodded almost imperceptibly. She grinned. Kitty quickly wiped the grin off her face. "Nuh uh. Don't believe you," she said.

"It's no use, Icarus. She hates you both now," Thanatos said, removing Icarus's hand from Kitty's shoulder.

"Wha-what?" Perdix stuttered.

"But we're really sorry, Kitty," Icarus pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said, readjusting her crossed arms. "Beg."

Perdix and Icarus looked at each other. "What? Beg?" Perdix asked.

"Yes. Beg. On your knees. Or I will never see you again," she said, head held high.

Both ghost boys got down on their knees. They were about to start begging when Thanatos started laughing. Kitty started giggling uncontrollably.

"We got you!" She cried. "We so got you!" She turned to her daddy. "Up high," she said, holding up her daintu white hand.

Thanatos high fived her and hugged her tight. "We showed them!" He said. "Oh yeah!" Kitty laughed.

Suddely she straightened up. "My elective! I have to go! Bye Perdix! Bye Icarus! Bye Daddy!" She said, giving Thanatos a kiss on the cheek. Them she dissolved into shadows.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitty materialized mid run and took off towards the Big House. It was almost time.

She burst into the Big House, panting. "Chiron I'm here!" She yelled. She looked up to see somebody else.

"Oh great, another little brat,"

Mr. D grumbled. "Ugh, Zeus why do you have to have so many children?"

"Excuse me

Mr..." Kitty looked at him for help.

"D. I go by Mr. D here. But up there," he pointed up to where Olymus would be. "I'm Dionysus, god of wine."

"Well excuse me Mr. D, but Zeus is not my father," Kitty explained.

"Are you sure? You look just like his last daughter, Tiana or something," Mr. D asked.

"Positive. I have next to no relationship with King Zeus. On the other hand, my father does," Kitty said, growing impatient.

"Oh really?" Mr. D said, boredly examining his nails on his plump small hands. "And who might he be?"

"Thanatos."

Mr. D froze. "Th-Thanatos? He's your _father?"_

"Yep," she said.

"And who are you?" Mr. D said, a little shakily.

Kitty gave a little bow. "Kitty, one and only daughter of Thanatos, at your service. This is my first time here."

"I figured. I certainly haven't seen you here before, Katy," Mr. D said, back to his normal annoying self.

"It's Kitty," she corrected.

"Yes, yes, Katy, I'll remember that. Anyway why were you looking for Chiron?" Mr. D asked.

"Oh he had a special elective for me, but I may have missed it. Have you seen him?" Kitty inquired.

"Elective? Hmm I wonder if that is the reason he called me here?" Mr. D mused, tracing a pudgy thumb around the top of his coke can.

At that very moment, Chrion walked in in full horse mode. "Ah, Kitty, I'm glad to see you back so soon. I see you've met our camp director, Mr. D?" Chiron said, gesturing to his plump counterpart.

Kitty nodded, face imperceptible.

"Please, have a seat," Chiron pulled out a chair for himself and gestured to one next to Kitty.

As she sat down, Mr. D shifted himself uncomfortably in his recliner.

Chiron cleared his throat nervously. "So I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here?"

Kitty nodded while Mr. D simply yawned loudly.

"Well I have employed Mr. D here to help you learn to fight," Chiron stated.

"I already know how to fight. Didn't you see me fight Butch?" Kitty asked.

Mr. D looked at her lazily. "Well I don't do combat as much as I used to, but I'm sure there's a few things I could teach you," he said, buffing his nails on his leopard print shirt.

"He's not going to teach you how to fight other demigods and monsters. He's here to teach you how to fight," Chiron paused. "A god."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You want _him,_ " she pointed to the wine god. "To teach me how to fight other gods?"

Mr. D looked at her in offense. Chiron nodded.

Kitty rubbed her temples. "What I want to know, is how you plan on keeping this quiet? Last I heard, fighting your godly parent's family warrants punishment? I still remember when Daddy had to punish me for punching Uncle Hades because he wouldn't tell me where he put my choclate," Kitty informed them. "Worst prank ever," she muttered to herself.

Mr. D let out a snort. "You? You punched Hades?" He asked them he burst out laughing. "Oh my, I wish I could have seen that!" Mr. D said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Kitty smiled fondly at the memory. "Actually, you can," she grinned evilly. "Aunt Persephone got it on video," she singsonged. She pulled a matte black tablet out of a swirling cloud of darkness and pulled up a video. She handed it to Mr. D who took it chuckling.

Chiron cleared his throat, clearly unamused. "And yes. Mr. D's here to teach you how to fight a god."

"Sure sure whatever," said person mumbled, his eyes fixed intently on the screen in his hand.

"And I will also recruit some of my most powerful and successful demigods to help you on your quest," Chiron informed her.

Kitty froze. "Wait. Pause. Rewind. Quest? I ain't heard nothin' about a 'quest'. Spit it out, mister," she said, ominously.

Chiron's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't been told?" He breathed. She shook her head. He brought his hand up to his forehead. "Well then, I suppose it's off to New Rome. Mr. D, I suppose you can handle the camp while I'm gone?"

The god in question looked up from the screen long enough to nod.

"Then off to New Rome!" Chiron said enthusiastically. Kitty grinned. She couldn't help it, his smile was contagious.

They had arrived in California within the night. Because of Chiron's centaur magic that allows him to bend time as he travels, they arrived in record time.

The approached the Little Tiber after being welcomed by the Roman guards. None of them had suspected Kitty because she was shrouded in a light grey cloak.

Approaching the _principia_ , they were flanked by a large group of Roman centurions who were curious as to why the Greek camp's leader was running to the _principia_ with a person on his back.

Chiron ran up the steps and into the building.

The two praetors looked up from where they were leaning over a map and conversing quietly.

"Praetor Reyna! Praetor Frank! I have good news!" Chiron announced. The two praetors stood and walked towards him.

"What is this good news?" Reyna asked in her stiff formal tone.

"Her," Chiron said, as Kitty hopped off his back.

She slid the cowl of her grey cloak back and smiled.

The two praetors froze. "Are you sure? Is she really the one?" Frank asked. Chiron nodded.

The two praetors exchanged glances. "Is she aware of what is expected of her?" Frank asked skeptically.

"No. No one has told her of the prophecy. Yet," Chiron explained.

Reyna pushed forward and took bother of Kitty's hands in her own. "Then we will teach her. We must equip her with the knowledge necessary for her quest. I assume you have already chosen those from your camp who are to accompany her on her quest?" She directed this last question at Chiron.

"Yes, Praetor. Leo, Percy, and Annabeth," Chiron supplied the names.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Same as the last quest?" She asked. Chiron nodded. "Well then who do you think we should send from Camp Jupiter?" She asked Frank.

Frank paced in front of the table they had been at. "I propose we send the _Pontifex Maximus_ and his girlfriend, Piper."

Reyna nodded. "And I propose that the Cyclops as well as the fau- I mean satyr, Grover accompany them on their quest," she concluded.

Chiron nodded, mulling over the decision. "I approve. But first, I believe Kitty here," he observed the praetor's bemused reactions, "to the oracle. She needs to hear the prophecy."

"By all means. Lead the way," Frank said, gesturing to the exit. They left the _principia._

 **Ok I'm sorry the chapters have been mostly fluff, but I've been really busy and haven't had time to really advance the plot. I'll get to it soon though. Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes that you'd like me to fix! And I am 100% open to constructive criticism and and guidance or advice from more experienced authors since this is my first fanfic EVER.**

 **Stay cool and write fanfics**

 **~Romance**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chiron trotted through the Roman barracks toward the hill with Zeus/Jupiter's temple. Ever since Octavian flung himself off a catapult with a giant fireball the Pontifex Maximus, otherwise known as Jason Grace son of Jupiter, had taken up the place. He offered sacrifices to all the gods, paying special attention to Kympoleia, also known as Kym.

Jason was on his knees in front of the altar in the Temple of Jupiter. On the altar was a bright orange flame. There were several empty plates and bowls around Jason as he knelt and whispered a prayer to the gods in Olympus. The tantalizing aroma of burnt food hung in the air. You would think that burnt food smells bad but this was different. Kitty breathed in the smell of grilled steak, mashed potatoes, and Kool-aid. The latter which was probably a reluctant gift from Dakota. Everyone knows how much he loves his Kool-aid.

Chiron, Kitty and the two praetors waited patiently for Jason to finish offering his sacrifices. When Jason rose from his kneeling position, Frank cleared his throat.

Jason turned to face them. He nodded to the praetors and raised an eyebrow at Chiron and Kitty. "Praetor Reyna. Praetor Frank. Chiron. And a stranger?" Jason greeted, "What brings you here to Jupiter's temple?"

Chiron leant down and pressed a hand into Kitty's back, propelling her forward. "We have a friend here who needs to hear the New Prophecy," Chiron explained. "Especially since it relates to her."

Jason's eyes widened. "This is her? She looks so...young," he said hesitantly.

Kitty scoffed. "I'm 14 I'll have you know. And I'm perfectly capable of doing whatever this prophecy requires of me," she proclaimed.

Jason raised and eyebrow. "Cocky are we?" He smirked. Kitty let out a "hmph" and crossed her arms.

Jason shrugged and pointed to an engraving on the marble floor. "Whelp. It's right there."

Kitty strode pat him to look at the prophecy:

 _Six halfbloods shall journey with_

 _The one and only child of Death_

 _Save the eternal abyss of hell_

 _And cure the poison of the Death Angel_

 _Child of Death shall soon regain_

 _That which death left to float away_

 _Child of the Silent One, love again_

 _And deliver a friend from emotional pain_

Kitty stared at the script. "So...what or who is the Death Angel?" She looked at Jason.

"I have an idea. I think it's Nico di Angelo. Di Angelo is Italian for 'angel'," Jason explained.

Kitty turned to look at Reyna. "And you, Preator Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, what do you make of this prophecy? Is it something that will end in death? Or is it referring to my father, Death?"

Reyna looked slightly startled at the mention of her full name. "Um I think that it is quite possibly both, Kitty. I am not sure."

Kitty looked at Chiron. "Is this all? May we return to Camp Halfblood? I wish to speak with my 'brother'," she said, making finger quotes on the word brother.

Chiron nodded quickly. "By all means. Hop on."

Kitty leapt fluidly up into the air and threw her leg across Chiron's white lower half.

"It was good to see you again, Preators. Pontifex Maximus," he nodded to each. Then they were off, bending the distance.

 **Yay they met Jason. Sorry it's so short. I'm doing a double update and the next one is much longer.**

 **Stay cool and write fanfics!**

 **~Romance**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty walked defiantly towards the Hades cabin. It was mid afternoon and Nico would most likely be inside the cabin. It was widely known that Nico has a natural aversion to sunlight and avoids it when he can.

Without knocking, Kitty barged into the black cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up at her from his position on the bed.

"You need something?" He asked, disinterestedly. He sat up, laying down his book. Kitty took a swift glance at it and laughed. "Twilight Saga? I pegged you for a more blood and gore than romance."

Nico scowled. "You got a problem with it?" He asked defensively.

Kitty raised her hands in surrender. "No not at all. I actually need to talk to you. Serious stuff. Not Daddy issues." She sat on his bed and tucked her feet under her.

"Chiron took me to Camp Jupiter," she said.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "And? What did Terminius blow up at you because your ring magically turns into a suped up sacred silver scythe?" He joked.

Kitty cracked a smile. "No I actually didn't get to meet him. Kinda glad I didn't. We went straight to the, what's it called? Principal?" Kittu looked to Nico for help.

" _Principia."_

"Yeah that. And I met the praetors. And then some guy named Jason. He's some kind of priest, I think," Kitty bit her lip. "Anyway, i read the prophecy, and...well...Jason, thinks that you, are this so called Death Angel."

Nico didn't react. "Yeah I know."

Kitty poked him. "What? Seriously no reaction? You're no fun."

Nico let out a wry laugh. "Well I would say that my experience in Tartarus changed me, but, here I am talking to a girl wh _lives_ in Tartarus!"

Kitty just smiled sheepishly. "Anyway I need you to introduce me to the peeps that are going to be coming with us on the quest," she said before standing up and hauling Nico off the bed.

"Us? I'm going too?" Nico sounded surprised.

"Yup. Cuz, you're kind of the closest thing i have to family on this side of, well, I don't know. This side of the Earth's crust? Anyway, you're sure as sugar coming with me on my first mind blowing, soul baring, secret exploiting quest!" She finished cheerfully.

"Secret exploiting? Sheesh. The last quest I went on...my friends found out that I had a crush on one of my guy friends. So I kinda don't have anymore secrets to exploit. Sorry,"

He grinned.

"Wait. You had a crush on another guy?" Kitty asked.

"Yep. But I'm over that now. I was young and naïve and he was the perfect hero image. Brave and smart, and kind. It was right before Bian-" he choked on his words. "Before my sister...died."

Kitty looked up at him and cupped his chin in her hand. "Nico, I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

Nico looked down at the floor. Tears were slowly dripping from his long dark lashes. Kitty wiped them with her pale white thumb. "Nico. Nico look at me, honey. I have never lost a sibling before. So I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. But I do know that you're gonna be fine. Okay, baby? You're gonna be fine."

She just held the sobbing boy in her arms as he soaked her shirt with tears. She craded his head in her arms and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. **(If you hadn't noticed, I'm planning some NicoxKitty romance here. :D)**

When his tears finally subsided and his body was no longer being wracked with sobs, he sat up and wiped his tears. Kitty stroked his jet black hair away from his face. She reached to his nightstand and handed him a box of tissues. As Nico wiped his nose, Kitty held him in her lap. He stood up to throw away the used tissues and noticed his shirt was wet from crying.

He turned to Kitty. "Um, my shirt's wet, and, um, so is yours. You can go into the bathroom to change, I'll stay out here," he offered. Kitty nodded.

She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a black midriff top with silver cat silhouettes on it. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Pulling her soaked shirt over her head, she slid her arms into the new shirt and pulled it down as far as it would go. She felt minutely uncomfortable showing a little stomach in front of Nico, especially since she was starting to develop feelings for him.

She picked up her wet tshirt and walked out of the bathroom.

And saw a shirtless Nico.

Clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle a squeak of surprise, Kitty lounged against the doorframe admiring his well sculpted body. He was abnormally pale, but that was to be expected. His arms and torso were well muscled but he wasn't a hulk. He was slim with a well contoured chest and abs.

Nico turned around and jumped. "Whoa sorry. Didn't see you there," he said, his face suddenly pink. It took Kitty a second to realize she was drooling slightly.

She snapped out of her daze and smirked. She walked towards him. She brushed against his shirtless body. ""Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" She whispered breathlessly.

Nico's gaze flickered from her piercing blue eyes to her pink lips. "Um, no. No I'm just, not used to changing in front of girls, that's all," he said hurriedly.

Kitty smirked. She was a kitten after all. And it was playtime. "Am I just a girl to you? Really?" She asked in a slightly sultry voice. She pressed closer to Nico.

Nicp stared down at her. He was at least a half a head taller than her. One of his hands circled around to her back and the other stroked some hair out of Kitty's face. Kitty's right hand came up to trace his jawline while the other rested on his chest.

 **(FYI, no smut, lemons, explicit stuff, M rated things will happen in this story. But some Teen rated things will definitely happen.)**

Nico cupped her jaw and pulled her mouth to his. She responded eagerly, fisting her small hands in his medium length black hair. Nico pulled her close to him with his hand and splayed it across her back. One of Kitty's legs came up to wrap around his waist.

And at that very moment, the door opened.

"Hey Nico, Chiron wants you and the hot girl at the-" Leo stopped. He observed their position: Nico with no shirt on, Kitty with stomach showing, her hands in his hair, his hand on her back, her leg around his waist, both of them lips red from the force they were kissing.

He whistled. "Dude, Nico, you move fast!" Leo laughed. "But you guys seriously weren't going to-" he began but was cut off by Kitty and Nico's fervent 'no's.

"Of course I'm not going to do that with him!" Kitty screeched. "That's not only against camp rules, that's against my morals!"

"And do you really think I would do something like that after out first kiss?" Nico asked incredulously.

"No I honestly didn't think you were the type to do that. Sorry. My bad," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But seriously, Chiron wants you both at the Big House asap." With that he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked Nico who was putting on a clean shirt.

"That's Leo. He's the counselor of the Hephaesteus cabin, but he's like super ADHD. All halfbloods are usually ADHD but he's especially so. And he's one of the best mechanics we have. Oh, he can light himself on fire at will. So be careful," Nico explained. He closed the door to the cabin as they walked out.

"So that's Leo. He's also coming on the quest with us," Kitty said, slipping her hand inside his.

"Really? Cool. He's fun to hang around but he gets kind of annoying sometimes."

They walked up the steps of the front porch of the Big House hand in hand.

Chiron, Mr. D, a satyr wearing a green rasta cap, and an assortment of halfbloods, including the one called Butch who she beat at duelling, all sat around a circular table. When the door opened, all eyes swung to them. A few gazes rested on their interlocked fingers.

"Ah, Kitty, Nico, glad you could make it. We are having a counselor meeting. Please. Sit," Chiron gestured to two empty chairs across from him.

As they took a seat, Chiron cleared his throat. "Okay so now that Kitty has learned the prophecy, we have chosen who shall accompany her."

"Kitty, this is Percy," he looked at a tall raven haired youth with sea green eyes.

"Annabeth," a tall blonde girl with stormy gray eyes who was twirling a bronze knife.

"Leo," the dark skinned curly haired boy with the impish grin who walked in on Kittu and Nico's impromptu make out session.

"You have already met Jason," the Pontifex Maximus, a blonde boy with glasses and a little scar on his upper lip.

"Piper," a girl with choppy brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes and a cornucopia on a strap slung over her shoulder.

"And you already know Nico," Chiron said, gesturing to the raven haired boy dressed in all black who gave off a dark aura.

"Yes," Kitty purred. "I do know him." She gave him a secretive smirk.

Chiron clapped his hands loudly. "Well then, now that everybody knows who is going, let's get down to business."

An hour later, minds reeling with strategies and plans for the future, they filtered out of the meeting room to the dining pavilion.

As Kitty and Nico sat at the table of Hades, they talked about their relationship.

"So are we, like, dating?" Nico asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to?" Kitty responded, stuffing a club sandwich into her mouth.

Nico nodded silently.

"Alright then. We are officially dating. So you are now my boyfriend. And I am now your girlfriend!" She said cheerfully. "Yay! This is going to work out great!"

Nico nodded, smiling.

"But there is one more thing we have to do," she added. He raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

She smirked evilly. "You have to pass the Daddy inspection."

Nic paled.

 **Dun dun DUN! Will Nico pass the "inspection"? Or will Daddy Dearest incinerate him?! Lol stay tuned to this fanfic for more Child of Thanatos!**

 **Stay cool and write fanfics!**

 **~Romance**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. So many things have been happening. I moved i started a new school and my life sucks. But here is the new chapter and I will try to update more frequently. Also my keyboard is messed up so if stuff doesn't look right...sorry.**

 **~Romance**

The next day they were preparing to enter Tartarus. Kitty and Nico stood in front of the others: Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Okay, so I know Percy and Annabeth have been to Tartarus before, but the rest of you haven't," Kitty explained. "As you know, Tartarus, the immortal guy not the pit, is one of the oldest immortals. He is the guardian of the Pit. And it's Tartarus, the place, that is dying. The person Tartarus has disappeared without a trace. Anyway, we can't just let Tartarus die. We don't know what would happen to the monsters within."

Annabeth cut in here. "The probability of the monsters currently being reborn inside Tartarus surviving is 17.659%, and the probability that the monsters currently still alive ever being disentegrated and going to Tartarus is .16%. So there's really no choice. We _have_ to save Tartarus," Annabeth lectured. **(Totally random numbers)**

"Uh, yeah. What she said," Leo deferred. "So, anybody know where we're supposed to start?"

Percy spoke up. "Um well we could go to the Underworld, which is in Los Angeles. Or straight to Tartarus, which is in Rome, though. Or do you think maybe you could shadow travel us all there?"

Kitty looked at Nico. "Well maybe. After all I need did shadow travel Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenon all the way here from Rome. So yeah I think we could."

"Okay, people. Gather around. And hold on to your stomachs!" Kitty exclaimed before they all melted into darkness.

They rematerialized in front of Kitty's castle. The other demigods gaped at the sheet size of the obsidian palace in front of them. All except Nico. Because, of course Hades wouldn't let one if his employees have a house bigger than his.

"Come on, you guys. My room's this way," Kitty led them through the winding maze like halls. They came to a silver and onyx door, decorated with cats. Only one problem: there was no handle.

Kitty turned to them. "One sec," she said, as she shrank into a small black cat. She disappeared through a little cat door. The door opened revealing her as a human again, and her luscious bedroom.

Her walls were a light grey and there were black borders on top and bottom and they had cat shapes on them in black, shiny silver, gold and dark grey. Her bed was round and had white and black sheets. The pillows were grayscale with a few gold catty ones thrown into the mix. On the wall above her bed was a gilt picture frame. The frame showed a picture of Kitty and Thanatos standing in front of their house.

"I can see that you take your name seriously," Leo noted. "This room looks like all the cat stufff in the world is in here. You're bathroom isn't a litter box, is it?" Piper smacked him on the back of the head for that remark.

Over to the side, on one wall, was Kitty's walk in closet. The doors were closed but they would be thrown open soon enough and their contents spilled. There wasn't much light in the room, as the light fixture was geometric shapes and dark colors so not much light made it through. There were some candles on her nightstand that smelled like vanilla and honey.

"Do you like it?" Kitty said, perching in the foot of the bed. "Daddy had it designed just for me."

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other, then looked at Kitty, then looked at her ginormous closet. Kitty saw their eager grins and nodded with an exasperated sigh. The two girls squealed and dove into the closet, pulling out outfits and accessories and holding them up against each other. The Jason, Percy, and Leo looked ammused until Kitty shooed them into her gaming room. They attacked the snack bar and game controllers with glee.

Kitty found herself pulled into the clothing chaos. Periodically being stripped and shoved into something the girls thought was gorgeous on her. It seems since they had their own perfect romances, they were determined to make her and Nico's be perfect too.

Finally they emerged. Annabeth was dressed in a storm gray off the shoulder top that had a gold outline of an owl with dark wash jeans and her brown hiking boots. She wore a simple gold heart on a gold chain around her neck and her owl earrings her dad gave her. Her invisibility hat was stuck in her back pocket and her knife in a holster strapped to her thigh. Her hair was pulled to the side in a braid. She wore no makeup.

Piper was wearing a loose, aqua blue, chiffon shirt with a gold tank top underneath and brown skinny jeans. On her feet were knee high black hiking boots and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a turquoise bracelet on her wrist and small gold hoop earrings. Her eyelids were dusted with gold eyeshadow and she wore brown mascara that made her eyes seem more lively and energetic. Her lips were a pale pink.

Kitty walked out dressed in a hot pink long sleeve tshirt, a black leather vest, and grey camo capris. Her curly locks were pulled up into a simple bun and accessorized with a sparkling silver headband. She wore her black combat boots and her chains, earrings, and kitty cat ring. Her makeup was the same as always: silver sparkly eyeshadow, black mascara and pink lipgloss.

They walked into the game room and the boys paused the game, open mouthed. Percy stood up and walked over to Annabeth. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Huskily, he said, "You look beautiful." Annabeth smiled.

Jason walked over to Piper and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. Nico stood up and embraced Kitty. He looked into her eyes. "You look gorgeous," he whispered. She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Flatterer," she grinned cheekily. Leo winked at her and shot her a thumbs up.

He grinned easily at her. Kitty saw Annabeth and Piper secretly high five each other in her peripheral vision. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay now that we look fabulous and you don't, lets go find my dad and get a game plan. Oh and Nico, he'll want to pull you aside. Don't do anything stupid because I really don't want to be dating a dead guy," Kitty smirked knowingly. Nico gulped and Percy and Jason clapped him on the shoulder laughing.

Kitty opened her door and walked out. "Let's go meet Daddy Dearest."

They marches through the maze like halls, tiptoeing past some doors and passing a door with loud dubstep being blared at full volume, untill finally they came to a simple but elegantly carved ebony door.

Kitty knocked on it in a rhythmic pattern. The door opened and Thanatos stood in the doorway. He was smiling untill he saw the other demigods. His smile turned into a straight line

"Hello Percy Jackson. We meet again. I assume you were chosen for this quest? Very well. Come in," and Thanatos stepped aside and let them into his study.

Thanatos sat down in a big black leather chair behind a large wooden desk. The nameplate was platinum and it read "THANATOS KEEPER OF THE DOORS OF DEATH" on it. A fire roared in the large fireplace. Like the rest of the palace, everything was black, silver and gold. The couches were black leather with gold and silver pillows. The coffee table was actually made of glass and on the wall above Thanatos's desk was a large map of Tartarus. Despite the eerie decor, the room was brightly lit and smelled like spices.

"Now down to business," Thanatos said. "I heard from Hades that you six are on a quest to save Tartarus and you need some assistance. Is that correct?" They all nodded stiffly except for Kitty she just lounged on her couch.

Thanatos sighed. "I will help you. But first there's some business I need to attend to. Nico di Angelo come here," Thanatos stood up and walked over to a door. Nico followed him warily. They stepped inside and shut the door. The others heard the lock click. They looked at Kitty who was smirking.

"Poor Nico," they all thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Helllllooooo people so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Just fyi i need feedback or i might just cancel this story. K? So please review and spread the word. Thx!**

 **~Romance**

Chapter 8

The lock clicking sounded like the last nail in his coffin. Nico swallowed nervously and turned to face Thanatos. They were in a little den area that had a small couch and a black ebony chair. Thanatod sat down on the couch and motioned for Nico to sit on the couch.

Thanatos's eyes followed the boy as he took a seat on the edge of the chair.

"I've heard that you are officially dating my daughter," Thanatos stated. Nico slowly nodded.

"Kitty is my only daughter. She is my most precious possession. And should anything happen to her, i will destroy the cause. Do you understand?" Thanatos's hard, black eyes bored into Nico's mind, dissecting and ripping apart his barriers, discerning his thoughts. Nico nodded.

"Kitty's mother was a beautiful woman named Caleele. She was a simple country girl in Texas. But she had this glow about her. She could light up the room just by walking into it. Boys lined up around the block to ask her out. But she always declined. She was happy the way she was," Thanatos paused. He closed his eyes, remembering her.

"Kitty looks so much like her. Her hair, eyes, lips, skin, figure, and parts of her personality all come from her mother. They were so happy together. Caleele and I met at a cafe. She was the waitress. I was so enamored by her that I kept coming back, just to see her. Eventually i worked up the nerve to ask her out. The moment she said yes, became the second happiest moment of my immortal life. We eventually got married and had Kitty. The day she was born was the happiest day of my life."

Thanatos's expression turned sad. "But when Kitty was just four years old, her mother died. I had a picture of her that I kept on my desk. But whenever I saw her smiling at me from the frame, I just couldn't help it. I threw it into the River Acheron."

Nico frowned. "The river Kitty's scythe was forged in?" he asked.

Thanatos nodded glumly. "I've felt a connection to the river ever since she left. So I had the Cyclopses add part of it to her scythe. But I digress. Kitty is my most prized possession. Should you do anything to her or hurt her in any way," Thanatos stood from his chair and towered over Nico, "The end of the universe will look mild in comparison."

Nico nodded. "I won't, sir. I promise your daughter will be in good hands. I promise on the River Styx." That seemed to satisfy Thanatos. He nodded and unlocked the door.

On the other side of the door Nico was greeted by the others bombarding him with questions.

"You're alive!"

"What happened? Did he-"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Man, he's scary-"

"Did he throw you against a wall and threaten to cut off your-"

"STOP!" Nico yelled. They backed off, looking ashamed. Nico rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay one at a time."

They all looked at each other then yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Nico faceplamed as they started bickering and asking questions again. Kitty walked up to him and hooked her arm through his. She laid her head on his shoulder. The girls erupted into "awws".

"I'm assuming you got the boyfriend talk?" Percy asked, smirking and with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Nico glared at him. Percy just smirked smugly.

"I'm fine," Nico spat as he gave Percy a withering look.

Thanatos reappeared at his desk. "So you need my help to save Tartarus. How can I help?" he looked to his daughter, who deferred to Annabeth.

"We need to know what, exactly, is going on with Tartarus."

He sighed. Standing and waving his hand, the wall opened to reveal Tartarus. "It was long ago. Back in the Ancient times when blood ritials were required to vanquish the terrors of the world above. You see, when there is good in the world, there is always bad to counter it. Nearly three thousand years ago, when Ouranus and Gaea were born, so was their bane. He has no name. No origin. He was born of Death itself. He is known as the Hellborn. When he walked the earth, more bloodthirsty than Typhon, the citizens used blood rituals to protect their cities. The blood, my blood, the blood of his creation. After he was created, I was made from the remnants. The rituals sated his bloodlust. But one time, they performed the ritual the wrong way. They mixed poison with my blood and gave it to the Hellborn. He fell into a comatose state as his body fought the poison. He was placed in the very bottom of the pit of Tartarus: The Abyss. Many demigods think that is just another name for Tartarus. It's not. It is an entirely different kind of prison." Annabeth was scribbling down notes as fast as her hands could write. "But it seems the Hellborn is fighting off the poison and is rising again. He has somehow targeted Tartarus. Perhaps he believes by destroying his prison, he can rise completely. But he must be stopped."

Like a schoolgirl, Annabeth raised her hand. "Any idea how we stop him?"

"Duh," said Kitty. "A blood ritual, genius."


	10. Announcement

**Ok I have read my story again and-ooh it makes me cringe! I know I said I'd rewrite it over the summer but, you know how summer is, I got busy *coughsleepingcough* When I was first writing this I started it as a little hobby that I typed up on my IPod and never really proofread. BIG MISTAKE IF YOU'RE NEW DON'T EVER DO THIS! I'm planning on totally revamping the story and making Kitty less perfect and princessey, as well as actually doing something with their lives. I never actually intended on people to R &R so it means a lot to me, those who did. I'm planning on sitting down and hashing out my plot line over Christmas break and hopefully I'll be able to post something by New Years.**

 **~Romance**


End file.
